


Carpooling

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Crack, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the worst car ride in the history of ever. Podfic version.  12 mins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpooling

  **Title** : [Carpooling](245203)

 **Author** : [AlchemyAlice](../users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice)

 **Reader** : [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1)

 **Length** : 12 mins

 **Genre** : Crack/Humor

 **Characters** : Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Crowley (pairing could be seen as Dean/Cas)

 **Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?9r37321t2nkecz2) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?2dykifq9vs341nk)


End file.
